The present invention relates to a pusher amusement machine of the type including a platform carrying a plurality of coins over which moves a reciprocating wall or xe2x80x9cpusherxe2x80x9d which operates to push coins over the edge of the platform to constitute winnings for a player.
The term xe2x80x9ccoinxe2x80x9d as used in this specification includes tokens or any other suitable playing pieces.
Pusher machines have been proposed in which, to improve the play appeal and player participation, the player does not necessarily have to insert coins individually nor to collect winnings throughout a playing session. Coins leaving the playing platform are collected separately from coins to be dispensed to the player as winnings. This involves a circulating loop of coins. For example, GB-A-2,303,309 (Cromptons Leisure Machines Ltd.) discloses an amusement machine in which the coin dispenser, the play area, the counting hopper (for counting winning coins) and the escalator hopper (for transferring coins from the counting hopper to the coin dispenser) form a closed loop for recirculation of the coins internally in the machine.
GB-A-2,293,774 (Hunt) discloses a pusher machine in which a coin entered in a slot falls directly onto the play area and gives the player one credit which can be utilized by the player to release a coin from a coin release mechanism onto the play area. In addition, a multi-coin validator is provided into which coins of any denomination can be inserted to give the player an appropriate number of credits which allow a corresponding number of coins to be released from the coin release mechanism. Coins fall from the play area into winning or losing outlets. Winning coins fall into a tray for collection by the player and losing coins are either recirculated to the coin release mechanism by an escalator hopper or are collected in a cash tray. One problem with this machine is that the total number of coins on the playfield can quickly become excessive, leading to the risk of blockages occurring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,636 (Crompton Machine Company Ltd.) relates to a pusher amusement machine in which a randomly moving slide provides an alternative route for a coin entered into the machine to reach the win chute. If a coin falls down the slide, then a bonus payout is made to the player, the amount of which depends on the mount shown on a roulette wheel at the time the coin passes a sensor on the slide.
Other amusement machines are disclosed in GB-A-2,192,802 (Crompton Machine Company Ltd.), WO 82/04340 (Raha-Automaatiyhdistys) and GB 2,343,849A (K.W. Machines Ltd.).
The present application seeks to provide amusement machines with alternative or improved features to the prior art machines.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a coin-operated amusement machine, comprising a play area for the coins, means for introducing coins onto the play area, a first route for coins leaving the play area which coins are designated winning coins, a second route for coins leaving the play area which coins are designated losing coins, means defining a loop for circulating coins to and from the play area, and an outlet for coins to be provided to the user as winnings, wherein the machine additionally comprises a diverter to divert said winning coins either to said loop or to said outlet.
The coin diverter mechanism may be located between the play area and the input of an escalator hopper. In this embodiment, coins which fall from the play area as winning coins are transferred to the coin diverting mechanism (preferably after being counted) and can either be diverted to the escalator hopper or directly to the user as winnings (for example, via a pay-out tray).
The machine preferably includes means (such as software) to keep track of the number of coins on the playfield, so that coins can be diverted into the pay-out cup when the level of coins on the playfield is too high. In this manner, excess coins on the playfield are removed from the xe2x80x9cloopxe2x80x9d and paid to the user directly
The actual time of the instant pay-outs is preferably determined randomly (for example by the machine""s software), although the pay-outs only occur when the number of coins on the playfield is above a pre-set level. This randomness means that the user will not be able to anticipate whether he will receive his winnings as credits or as coins deposited directly from the playfield into the pay-out cup. This xe2x80x9cmystery pay-outxe2x80x9d element is a particularly attractive commercial feature.
In a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a coin-operated amusement machine, comprising a play area for the coins, means for introducing coins onto the play area, a first route for coins leaving the play area which coins are designated winning coins, a second route for coins leaving the play area which coins are designated losing coins, and means defining a loop for circulating coins to and from the play area, wherein means are provided for influencing the ratio of coins leaving the play area by the first and second routes.
In a preferred embodiment, the machine comprises means for fully or partially blocking said first or second route, in order to increase the number of coins leaving the play area by means of said second or first route respectively, such as doors or arms for opening and closing the win and/or lose chutes.
Preferably, an outlet is provided for coins to be provided to the user as winnings.
A third aspect of the invention provides a coin-operated amusement machine, comprising a play area for coins, means for introducing coins onto the play area, a first route for coins leaving the play area which coins are designated winning coins, a second route for coins leaving the play area which coins are designated losing coins, and means defining a loop for circulating coins to and from the play area, wherein the machine additionally comprises a reservoir for coins, means for counting the number of winning coins, and a diverter for diverting both winning and losing coins either to said loop or to said reservoir. Preferably, the machine comprises an outlet for coins to be provided to the user as winnings, and coins from the reservoir are preferably provided to said outlet as winnings.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a pusher amusement machine including means defining a loop for circulating coins to and from a play area of the machine, means for introducing additional coins into said loop, and means for removing from said loop a number of coins corresponding to the number of coins introduced by said introducing means.
In preferred embodiments, the coin removing means or the diverter is only operated intermittently when the machine is not being played and is standing idle.
Coin counting means are preferably connected to the coin introducing means and the coin removing means so that the same number of coins are removed as have been inserted since the preceding coin removal.
The coin removing means preferably comprises a coin diverter mechanism which transfers coins out of the loop, for example to a pay-out hopper or a cash box of the machine.
In one embodiment, the coin diverter mechanism is conveniently located at the output of an escalator hopper mechanism which itself receives coins leaving the play area. At the top of the escalator hopper, the coins may be diverted out of the loop (for example into a pay-out hopper) or retained in the loop, depending on the need to reduce the total number of coins in the loop.
The present invention also seeks to provide a money pusher machine with alternative modes of play.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a coin-operated amusement machine, comprising a play area for the coins, a coin reservoir, means for directing coins from the reservoir to the play area, a first coin entrance from which coins are directed substantially directly to the play area and a second coin entrance from which coins are directed to the reservoir, means for determining the value of coins entered into the second entrance, thereby calculating the credits available to the user, and an actuator for operation by the user to direct coins to the value of said credits from the reservoir to the play area, characterized in that coins entered into the first entrance do not give the user any such credits.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention has two input devices, e.g. an electronic coin validator as disclosed in the earlier application, and means for introducing additional coins in the form of an xe2x80x9cinstant playxe2x80x9d coin slot, via which an inserted coin passes directly to the play area. Thus a player can use the machine with xe2x80x9cpush button playxe2x80x9d, in which coins can be introduced into play in quick succession without the need for separate manual insertion, or xe2x80x9cinstant playxe2x80x9d.
In one embodiment, coins are only paid to the user directly from the playfield when the user has entered coins into the machine through an input device which does not transfer the coins directly onto the playfield, such as the electronic coin validator described above.
According to yet a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a pusher amusement machine including first coin receiving means, which supplies inserted coins to a reservoir which allows the coins, or a number of coins corresponding to the inserted number, to be directed to a play area by subsequent actuation of an operating member, and second coin receiving means, which supplies coins substantially directly to said play area.
The pusher machine of the present invention is preferably of the type disclosed in GB 5 2,343,849A (incorporated by reference herein). It may have any combination of the features defined above.